1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method of displaying menus on the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
Because mobile terminals now provide a variety of functions, the user interface includes a complicated menu structure that the user has to search through to access any one or more of the functions. The mobile terminals also have small display screens so it is difficult to provide various functions that can be easily accessed by the user. The complicated menu structure inconveniences the user.